


to fit the crime

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's voice was cool with a touch of amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fit the crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "spanking and humiliation".

"You know, I wouldn't have given you the damn car if I thought you were going to ruin it."

John's voice was cool with a touch of amusement but Dean looked up as if scalded, the lingering high of his orgasm chased away by the sudden appearance of his father.

Shooting for his usual nonchalance, he shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

John raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Dean hoped it was the cold night air seeping through his jacket that was causing him to shiver as John approached. "Yeah. Really." He pushed himself up from his position against the hood of the Impala. "Look, can we get going? Sam's waiting for us and I thought you wanted to make it to Michigan by dawn."

John's hand landed on his chest, pushing him back down to a seat on the cold metal. "We'll make it. Jake here was giving me some tips on the best way to go. You know, as a thank you for all you did for him."

Dean's eyes widened as John nodded to the boy standing behind him, his shoulders hunched sheepishly and unable to meet Dean's gaze.

Swallowing hard, Dean looked back at his father. "Look, Dad, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it," he interrupted coldly and Dean's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"You will be," John muttered, keeping his voice low. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in right now? I do not want to spend my nights bailing you out of jail because you let some idiot fuck you over the hood of my car where anyone could see you. Are you really that much of a slut that you couldn't even wait to get in the back seat, for god's sake?"

Dean closed his eyes. "No, Sir. It won't happen again, Sir."

John snorted. "Damn right it won't happen again. Turn round."

Dean's eyes shot back up to meet his father's stern gaze. "Dad, I-"

"Don't argue with me, boy," he cut in, anger starting to bleed through. "You like the attention so much, you deal with the consequences. Now turn round and put your hands on the car."

Dean wavered but managed one more half-hearted protest, "Dad, I'm twenty, you can't-"

"Well, you're not old enough to behave like an adult so I'm going to treat you like a child. Turn around, Dean. Now."

Faced with a stare that usually accompanied a loaded shotgun, Dean turned around, staring down at the car.

"Put your hands on the car and bend over."

Eyes closed, he obeyed the order, already feeling John's and Jake's eyes on him and not wanting to see his own eyes reflected back up at him as well. His muscles twinged at the memory of being in the same position less than thirty minutes earlier and his breath quickened in nervous anticipation.

"Count," John barked briefly before landing a hard slap to Dean's ass and nearly knocking him over in the process.

"One, Sir," he ground out, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Another slap, this time to his other cheek.

"Two, Sir."

His hip banged against the body of the car with the force of the third slap, and Dean was horrified to find that his cock was starting to harden again.

"Three, Sir."

The instruction "Louder" accompanied another spank and he almost whimpered as he obliged, "Four, Sir!"

He heard drunken laughter from behind him and ducked his head, hating the fact that he was getting more and more turned on while John slapped and he shouted, "Five, Sir! Six, Sir! Seven, Sir!"

The laughter got closer, and after he called out, "Eight, Sir!" he caught a glimpse of the three men who'd walked out of the bar and were now watching the scene with interest. His ass ached from the force of John's slaps and his face was equally red from the humiliation of being watched.

"Nine, Sir."

He choked as he spoke, feeling his traitorous cock rub against his jeans while John spanked him again.

"Ten, Sir."

The blows stopped. Biting his lip against the pain in his ass, Dean chanced a look back at his father who was staring at the newcomers in contemplation. Before Dean could say anything, one of the men spoke up to ask mockingly, "You been naughty for your sugar daddy?"

Dean dropped his head, cringing inwardly as John instructed, "Tell him what you did, Dean."

Wanting it over with, he murmured in embarrassment, "I had sex on the car."

Laughter broke out again, but John's voice cut through it. "And why did you have sex on the car?"

Knowing the answer he wanted, Dean replied, both humiliated and aroused, "Because I was too much of a slut to wait to get in the back seat."

The men howled with laughter but Dean felt the pressure of John's hand on his lower back as he said quietly, "Good boy." He patted him on his shoulder. "You're done. Get in the car."

Thankful for an escape, Dean did as instructed, keeping his head down as he slid into the car but wincing when his sore ass met the seat.

The men soon dissipated and John slipped in beside him, pressing a rough kiss to his forehead before looking down at the tent in his pants and asking in disbelief, "You honestly get turned on by this exhibitionist crap?"

Face more flushed than he thought possible, Dean nodded meekly as the Impala pulled out of the lot.

John just chuckled. "Guess we won't need to keep hiding out in the back seat then."


End file.
